swbloodlinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Hallyy Cabrero
Hallyy Cabrero was a female Wroonian that was known as a smuggler and a pirate. She got her start as a smuggler at a young age, but turned to piracy as the Empire continued to crack down on illegal cargo hauls. As her reputation grew, so did her crew. Soon Hallyy had a small fleet and an increasing reputation. Bartok the Hutt took notice of Hallyy and brought her fleet into the Nihtrad Crime Syndicate. History Smuggler's Life Hallyy Cabrero was born aboard her mother's light freighter. Her mother was a smuggler who operated along the Rimma Run. She never knew who her father was and her mother did not like to talk about him. Hallyy essentially grew up as a smuggler, often working as a part of her mother's crew. Operating a starship became second nature to Hallyy and when she was 19 years of age, Hallyy won a battered light freighter in a game of chance. Hallyy began her smuggling career and chose to operate in the Borderlands area of the galaxy. During her early career, Hallyy had the chance to work with some other smugglers and outlaws, having her cross paths with the likes of Marcus Morgan and Jaq Sparrow. Becoming a Pirate Lady With the increasing Imperial crack down on smuggling, Hallyy decided it was time for a change of careers. Not willing to give up her life as a spacer and knowing that taking up a legitimate career would be boring, Hallyy chose to take up piracy. Seeing how females could be mistreated in the male-dominated underworld, Hallyy sought out strong female smugglers and pirates to fill the role of her core crew. They started out hitting small targets, mostly other light freighters and vessels her crew could handle. Hallyy and her female-dominated crew hijicked a Corellian corvette on Celanon, which they would christen the Dark Mistress. The Cabrero Pirates continued to operate in the Borderlands where they primarily hit Imperial and corporate vessels. After garnering an infamous reputation in the area, Hallyy was asked to meet with Bartok the Hutt at his fortress on Darthin. Seeing an opportunity to increase her resources and wealth, Hallyy agreed to merge her pirates with Nihtrad. Rebellion Era After a blackmarket dealer named Rena Traabo brought her shadowport into the Nihtrad organization, Hallyy would be the primary Nithrad representative to stay aboard the shadowport. Hallyy and Rena got on well, coming to form a mutual respect for each other. This led to the pair working hand-in-hand. Hallyy plundered the goods and Rena sold them on the black market. Appearance and Personality Hallyy was slight of build with long dark hair which she usually kept pulled back. She had the blue skin typical of a Wroonian, but with dark eyes rather than the typical yellow of her species. This was a fact that as left Hallyy wondering about her ancestry. She had a scar that ran from her left eyebrow to the middle of her left cheek. She was left-handed. Hallyy was friendly and easy-going, nothing seemed to faze her. She had a smile for you whether you're a friend or foe. RPG D6 Stats Type: Nihtrad Pirate Lady/Smuggler DEXTERITY 3D Blaster 5D, Dodge 9D, Grenade 4D, Melee Combat 8D, Pick Pocket 7D, Running 5D KNOWLEDGE 3D Alien Species 4D, Business 6D, Intimidation 6D, Law Enforcement 5D, Languages 5D, Planetary Systems 7D, Streetwise 8D, Value 8D, Willpower 4D, (S)Languages: Huttese 7D MECHANICAL 3D+2 Astrogation 7D, Capital Ship Piloting 4D+2, Sensors 5D+2, Space Transports 7D, Starship Gunnery 5D+2, Starship Shields 4D+2 PERCEPTION 3D+2 Bargain 6D+2, Command 5D+2, Con 7D, Gambling 5D+2, Hide 5D, Investigation 5D, Persuasion 6D+2, Search 6D, Sneak 6D+2 STRENGTH 2D Brawling 4D, Climbing/Jumping 4D, Lifting 3D, Stamina 5D TECHNICAL 2D+2 Blaster Repair 3D, Capital Ship Repair 3D, Computer Programming/Repair 4D+2, Demolitions 3D, First Aid 4D, Security 5D+2, Space Transports Repair 5D Story Factors: Capricious: Wroonians are rather spontaneous and carefree. They sometimes do things because they look like fun, or seem challenging. Wroonians are infamous for taking up dares or wagers based on their spontaneous actions. Pursuit of Wealth: Wroonians are always concerned with their personal wealth and belongings. The more portable wealth they own, the better. While they’re not overtly greedy, almost everything they do centers around acquiring wealth and the prestige that accompanies it. Hero Points: 2 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 30 Move: 10 Equipment: ID card, Comlink, Datapad, Chronometer, Model 44 blaster pistol (4D, 3-10/30/100, ammo: 100), LaserHone vibrorapier (STR+3D, Moderate). Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters